Karate Kitty
by Coffee Connoisseur
Summary: Kitty is sick of being the weak member of the team so she secretly begins taking Karate lessons. but a new threat apears and Kitty is forced to use her new moves for more then fighting Magneto. (Kurtty)
1. Kitty's secret

This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. I am trying to make it nice and fluffy but with lots of action I hope I did. Enjoy.  
  
-Mark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye Sensei." Kitty Pryde waved good-bye to her Karate instructor as she left the dojo, her backpack slung over her shoulder.  
'Oh damn,' She thought, looking at her watch. 'I'm totally going to be late for today's danger room session. Oh, mister Logan is gonna kill me.'  
Kitty picked up a run, her heart pumping as fast as it could to back to the mansion in time. Her auburn hair flew behind her as she finally reached the gate. She didn't stop but instead phased through the bars and continued to run, phasing through the front door and then right through the floor into the sublevels.  
"All right we can't wait for half-pint any longer, get in the danger room." She could hear Mr. Logan's voice, around the corner and didn't want to waste anymore time. She put on a burst of speed and phased herself through the corner, not wanting to waste precious seconds going around it.  
"Wait!! I'm here!!" She panted as she finally let her tired body stop. She looked up and found herself face to face with the terrifying eyes of wolverine. "Hi Mr. Logan." She said with a guilty smile.  
He just snarled and walked into the danger room. She looked around at the other X-men, seeing everyone except Kurt.  
" Hey, where is fuzzy?" She asked, but was cut off with a tap on the head. She turned around to find Kurt in the same spot she had just been occupying. "Oh," She giggled a little and looked up at him, he had that funny little smile on his face and Kitty could help but thinking how cute he looked. "Sorry Kurt didn't mean to invade your personal space, or your personal self."  
He smiled wider, showing off his pearly whites. " No problem Katzchen but lets get into the danger room before heir Logan kills us all."  
She let his tail guide her to the door and walked into the danger room, followed soon after by the rest of the X-men, all of whom couldn't hide there little smiles as they watched their two friends together. They all knew Kurt and Kitty had the hots for each other though neither was brave enough to admit to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jean watch it." Scott yelled out as he shot out at one of the attack drones that were trying their best to destroy the X-men.  
Jean turned and sent out a blast of telekinetic force that flung the drone poised over her head, flying through the air and into the wall, knocking it out permanently. A few more blasts sent two more drones to rest on their fallen comrade. She waved a thank you to Scott and glanced over at Evan who sent three drones down with several well-aimed spikes. She sent down several more drones before looking around at the other X-men. Bobby had mad a cage of ice and trapped a group of five drones before letting loose a barrage or icicle spikes upon them. Rouge had taken a little touch of Jeans powers before the session started and was blasting out at random drones that came to close. Kurt was teleporting like crazy, the drone who was trying to attack him finally didn't know which way to turn and fell to a hard kick in the face from a furry foot. Finally she turned to watch Kitty, who had just turned to face a fallen drone. She didn't see the drone that was coming up from behind her.  
"Kitty!" Jean cried out as the drone jumped at her friend. She moved to help her but soon found herself on the floor as another drone attacked her in her moment of confusion. She finally managed to get a hand free and blasted it off her before turning to watch Kitty. To her immense surprise Kitty wasn't even hurt. She watched as the girl turned on a dime at Jean's call and looked at the drone launched at her. Kitty never once faltered. As the drone came down she grabbed it by the shoulders and let herself fall back ward with the drones force. As the two began to hit the ground she placed her foot between herself and the drone and just as her body reached the floor she pushed out with her leg and sent the drone flying behind her. Jean's jaw dropped as the girl quickly jumped to her feet. Kitty turned to face another drone that was coming from behind. She pulled out a three- pronged short sword from her boot and hurled it at the drone. It hit the ground, flat on its back, the short sword sticking out of its chest. Kitty walked up to the dead drone and pulled out her weapon. No sooner had she picked it up when the simulation ended.  
"I want to see everyone in the rec room Now!" Logan's beastly voice came over the intercom from the control room. Jean walked towards the door and distinctly saw Kitty wince. She tried to get to her through the rest of the X-men but lost her as Kitty phased through the wall without a word. Jean sighed and walked to he room to change before heading to the rec room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty sighed as she reached the rec room. This had been the first time she had used her Karate around the institute and she had figured that the rest of her friends would be more then a little confused with her new moves. She phased through the door to the rec room and was greeted by the confused faces of her fellow teammates along with Mr. Logan, Ororo, and the Professor.  
"Ah the guest of honor has finally arrived." Ororo smiled and motioned Kitty to take a seat. Kitty looked around to find that the only seat for her was the floor so instead she walked leisurely over to where Kurt was sitting and sat softly on his lap. She heard him let out a very quiet laugh and turned to look at him.  
"You know what," She smiled at him. "You are extremely comfy." Everyone in the room except Logan smiled a little. Finally Evan's patience reached its limit.  
"Kitty you rocked today." He blurted out; the rest of the team all nodded their agreements. Logan straightened up.  
"Those where some pretty impressive moves you showed out there half- pint, now where did you get um?" he folded his arms across his chest and looked at her, The rest of the room followed his example.  
" Well. um. for the past couple of months I've been taking Karate lessons at the dojo downtown."  
"May I ask why you decided to do this?" Logan stared at her "Well I guess I was just sick of having the passive power. I hate being the 'Little Kitty' who needs constant super valence because she can't defend herself. I was just fed up with it .So one day I saw a flyer for the dojo and I checked it out and really liked it, and Sensei says I'm really good at it. Please don't make me stop." She stopped and looked up at the rest of her team who were all staring at her wide-eyed. Professor Xavier was the first one to say something.  
"I believe that this might be a good idea Kitty." He paused and smiled when he saw her blue eyes widen in surprise. "I believe that it would be good for you to learn to perfect yourself to a further extent. I just wish you had told me first."  
Logan growled a little. "You can't be serious Chuck," He glared at the professor. " This is Kitty we're talking about."  
Kitty pouted and looked up into Logan's angry eyes. "This is exactly what I'm talking about Mr. Logan." She got up from Kurt's lap and looked up to talk to him face to face. " Whenever we go on any missions everyone is always on the offensive, but I always have to stay back because I might get hurt. I'm sick of it. I'm a part of this team and I want to be treated like it. I'm not a little kid Mr. Logan and I need to be able to defend myself." She folded her arms to match his posture and he snarled.  
"I don't like it, but it isn't my choice." With that he walked off leaving Kitty standing in the middle of the room with all eyes on her. Once again the Professor was the one who broke the silence.  
"Well, though I am not particularly pleased with the way that went, I believe you are right. You must be able to defend yourself, and I am going to let you continue your Karate lessons." He finished his speech and laughed as Kitty flung herself on him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you soooo much Professor." She squealed. The Professor smiled and looked at her once again.  
"Now that this is all out in the open I hope you will be using your Karate and your.unique weapons more often."  
"They're called sais (Pronounced s-long I-s)," She smiled. "And don't worry, I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been one week since Kitty's secret had been out in the open and in everyone's opinion danger room sessions had become much more exciting, and even more painful. Logan was starting to warm up to the idea of her taking Karate lessons though was still not very keen on it. Kitty had been having a great time the last few days now that she didn't have to keep thinking of lame excuses of where she was going every day, though she still had trouble showing up on time for danger room sessions. At the moment she, Kurt, and Rouge were studying for their physics test tomorrow. It had been pretty serious for the first hour or so until Kurt started to get bored. At first he just batted his tail around a little more then usually. But soon he was using it to tapping Kitty and Rouge (mostly Kitty, Rouge noticed) to have them turn around to find no one there. "That's it fuzzy." Kitty closed her textbook and stood up as Kurt wiped his tail back after poking Kitty in the back. "What?" He said, looking at her innocently. Before He could get another word in Kitty launched herself at him, knocking him out of his seat. She began to tickle him furiously, giggling as he shrieked with laughter. Suddenly she was tickling a puff of smoke and she coughed a little at the smell of it. She looked around for him. "Katzchen, look up." Kitty looked up just in time to see Kurt falling from the ceiling right over her. It was to late to react, Kurt pinned her to the floor and began the same tickling frenzy that she had done to him. Finally Rouge got fed up. "This is getting just a little to cutesy for me." She said standing up. "Ah'm gonna go study in my room." She walked off but was barley noticed by the to ticklers.  
Kurt laughed as Kitty writhed beneath him, sobbing out laughs while trying to get a breath in. "Kurt.can't.breath." She finally managed to choke out. Kurt stopped tickling her and helped her still up, smiling as she caught her breath. "Thanks fuzzy, I thought I was going to die for a second there." "You know you could have phased through me." He laughed at her and Kitty hung her head in stupidity. Then when his laughter didn't stop she tackled him. Kurt fell back onto the floor expecting Kitty to tickling him again but it never happened. He looked down to find Kitty lying next to him, her head resting on his chest. She looked so beautiful with her hair down. (It had fallen out of the ponytail when Kurt had talked her.) She was so sweet and pretty, Kurt couldn't help but wishing they could stay in that spot forever, and without thinking he snaked his tail around her waist and pulled her closer. He felt her body stiffen, but the relax almost as quickly. "Your comfy." She said snuggling closer to him. She loved is soft blue fur, it was so velvety. She couldn't help but remember a time when she had been afraid of him, just because of his blue fur. She scolded herself forever being afraid of him. How could she have been so stupid, how could anyone be afraid of such a lovable teddy bear of a guy? She was so happy just lying there with him she did something she never thought she would do. "Umm. Kurt, do you want to go see a movie tomorrow night." She looked up into his golden eyes and melted as she saw the warmth that was in them. "I'd love to Keety." He smiled down at he, looking into her deep blue eyes. They were intoxicating; he never wanted to look away. She was so beautiful so wonderful, he wanted to stay here forever. Then suddenly, on impulse, he closed the gap between their faces and his lips met hers in a brief but passionate kiss. 'Vat am I doing?' He thought to himself as he pulled away, Kitty's eyes were wide with shock.  
"Um Keety I'm sorry it was just an accident. Well. no it wasn't, B- But I vasn't think-." But he was cut off as Kitty pulled him for another deep kiss. He had never felt so happy in his life, and had no intentions of letting this stop. He broke the kiss but pulled her into another one right away. They continued this for about ten minutes before Logan walked into the room. "What the HELL." Logan dropped his coffee cup as the teens turned to him. Kurt started to panic, trying to think of something to say. "Um. Ahh. And that Keety is how to properly perform CPR." He finally blurted out. "Oh thanks Kurt now I'll totally ace that health test today." She said before adding quickly. "Oh hi Mr. Logan, I didn't see you come in." She looked at the older mans shocked expression and noticed he was looking at Kurt, with his claws drawn. "Um you can put those away now." Logan looked down at his hands and retracted his claws. He didn't say anything but let out a rather loud growl before leaving the room. Kitty looked over at Kurt as Logan left the room, and smiled at him. "Come on We should go finish studying. In the rec room. On the couch. together." She met his mischievous eyes and he smiled back at her. "I'm right behind you Katzchen." He got up and they walked hand in hand to the rec room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it I did at like 2:o'clock in the morning last night so I am just posting it now. Please, please, please review I need the confidence that people are reading these things if I[m going to right them. If you review I promise to give the best ones a shout out. (I hope bribery works.) ^_^ Ok bye for now. Please review. 


	2. Vampira

Hey this is the next chapter to my Kurrty fic  
  
Pyro-Babe : thanx a lot for your review and I will take your advice on starting a new paragraph ParkerFloyd: I'm glad you thought it was good so far. I hope you like this ch. Hopfully my spelling improved this time around ^_^ when people talk  
Well here is the next chapter.  
  
When Kitty and Kurt finally admitted to the rest of the X-men that they were going out, it came as no surprise to the rest of the team. Most of the team had already figured out that the to had a thing for each other, and when Kitty started sitting in Kurt's lap at meals. The only one who seemed to be upset about the new couple was Logan. Whenever he passed them in the hall he snarled to himself, and it had been noticed that Logan seemed to be going just a little bit harder on Kurt in the danger room. All in all Kurt had never been happier. He was doing well in school, he had his Katzchen, and there hadn't been any unexplained attacks in a while.  
  
Two weeks after their first kiss, Kurt and Kitty were lying on Kurt's bed looking at a photo album. Kurt was lying with his head on his pillow and kitty was lying next to him with her head on his chest. There legs were twisted together and Kurt had his tail wrapped around Kitty's waist. They were holding the album between them.  
  
"Look there's the picture of Jean after Evan put that purple in her shampoo." Kitty giggled as she pointed to an angry looking Jean.  
  
"Jah, she sure got mad about zat." Kurt laughed as he remembered Jean's dye job. "Purple definitely vasn't her color."  
  
The to had been having a great day, the danger room was closed because Evan had "accidentally" let off some stink bombs. The room was a total gas chamber, literally. Most of the others were playing mutant ball in the backyard, since it was a Saturday they had no other plans. Kurt and Kitty had decided that private time together would more fun. Logan had "coincidently" chosen to stay inside as well after Kurt and Kitty decided they would. Kitty sighed as he walked by the door for the fourth time in the last hour.  
  
"Have you noticed that Mr. Logan doesn't seem to be very happy that we're together?" She asked Kurt, putting the album done.  
  
"Jee vat tipped you off, ze fact zat he snarls venever he sees us together, ze fact zat he never leaves us alone, or ze fact zat he tried to claw me to death ven he first learned ve vere first going out." Kurt laughed as she gave him a playful smack on the arm. "Face it Keety he thinks of you as his little girl. He's an over protective parent."  
  
Kitty got up from the bed and closed the door. She walked back over to the bed and jumped back on to it taking her previous place next to Kurt.  
  
"Well I think it's time daddy let the birdie fly the nest and you and I." She ran her finger down his cheek and brushed her lips against his, giggling as his fur tickled her cheek. He wrapped his tail tighter around her waste and deepened the already passionate kiss.  
  
They sprung apart as a loud thud cam from the door. Kitty shrieked as three steel claws came through the wood and cut through the hinges. The door fell backward into the arms off Logan.  
  
"This door needs to be painted." He snarled and walked away, door in hand.  
  
"Ok now he is totally over reacting." Kitty pouted and turned to Kurt.  
  
"Vy are you so upset it vas my door." They both laughed. "Vat do you say to going down and vipping some ass at Mutant ball."  
  
"I'd say you're on fuzzy." They raced out the door and down the stairs to the baseball field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We got the girl my queen."  
  
"Good, bring her in here."  
  
The guard left and returned a minute later with a teenage girl with long black hair. She was only half awake and had a black eye. Her clothing was torn; she had put up a fight the woman thought.  
  
As the girl came to she looked around. She was in a round room with no windows and only one door which was guarded by too men. The walls were covered in full-length portraits of people in Victorian garb. She looked at the woman standing in front of her. She was warring a black leather teddy with black leather boots that reached her thigh. The entire outfit was complete with black satin gloves and a black leather cape.  
  
"Hello Susan, or should I say Ease drop." The woman spoke as smoothly as satin and Susan cringed as she spoke.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She croaked out. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Vampira dear, I'm a mutant such as yourself, and I desire your power of listening." Vampira walked over to the girl and stroked her slender cheekbones. " I require information on a friends of mine, a one Charles Xavier."  
  
"Why do you need me." The girl was becoming scarred.  
  
"Must you ask?" The woman purred. "You are the only mutant who can eavesdrop on someone's without the annoying hassle of actually having to be inside their mind."  
  
"Why do you want to find him?"  
  
" Because my dear girl, I want to kill him. And if you don't find him I'll kill you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor?" Scott's voice echoed from the hall.  
  
"Come in Scott." Charles Xavier put down the book he had been reading as Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Evan, and Bobby walked into his office. "What is it you need?"  
  
"Well Duncan Matthews is throwing a big party for all the Bayville High kids tonight and we were wondering if we could go."  
  
"Well I don't see any reason why not, but I expect nothing will happen that I should be concerned about." Xavier smiled as her got the usual 'of course not professor' then suddenly he detected something hanging on the tip of it's mind, he tried to find out what but it was gone as suddenly as it came.  
  
"Hmmm" he thought out load.  
  
"Vat is it Professor." Kurt said questioning his perplexed look.  
  
"Someone was listening to our conversation." He said calmly.  
  
"What." Everyone blurted out at the same time.  
  
"But how did they get past all the mental barriers you put up around us." Kitty asked with a look of concern.  
  
"They weren't in our minds." He frowned a little. "They were in our ears."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know where he is." Susan lifted her head out of her hands. "He is in Bayville."  
  
"Very good dear." Vampira purred. "I appreciate your assistance, but now I have no need for you."  
  
She strode over to the young girl and opened her mouth, showing off vampiric fangs.  
  
"Y You said you wouldn't kill me if I found him for you." Susan's eyes were filled with terror and she began to shake.  
  
"No no no you silly girl, I said I would kill you if you didn't find me. I never said I wouldn't. You really should listen better."  
  
Vampira held back her black hair and leaning over the girl's neck she barred her fangs once more. Susan's screams echoed through the night sky as the fangs penetrated her flesh and drained her of every ounce of blood in her body. When all was gone Vampira stood back up and licked the blood of her lips and fangs, her eyes rolling back in her head in ecstasy.  
  
"I'm coming for you Charles." She spoke to the dead girls body. " And this time, you will not win."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty lay back in the hammock and cuddled closer to Kurt, who snuggled closer to her as well and wrapped his tail around her waist and circled her leg.  
  
"Do you think that there is anything to worry about?" She looked up into his golden eyes. "The Professor seemed really worried."  
  
"I don't know Katzchen." Kurt kissed her cheek, trying to comfort her. "But if there is then ve vill face it as a team." Kitty smiled up at him. "However, at the moment it is just you and me, alone, in this nice comfy hammock."  
  
Kitty laughed but was cut off as Kurt pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon  
  
So that's chapter two. I hope you liked it. In case anyone was wondering I changed it so that Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, and Bobby are all sophomores. So in case you were wondering why they are in the same class, that's the reason. By the way I got the whole Victorian people, and Vampira idea from Selene and the Hellfire gang. Read the Legacy virus books to find out about it.  
  
Oh and P.S. everyone go see the new Tomb Raider cause it roks and Angelina Jolie Kicks ass. (She is sooo hot.) Ok that's it. Please review.  
  
-Mark 


	3. Duncan's Party

Wow I can't believe how fast I'm writing this. Oh well people seem to be reading it. At least I have one very loyal fan.  
  
Pyro-Babe: You kick ass your self and to answer your question she might be a little old for me but it isn't a crime to dream^_^  
  
RedLion2: Thanks for the review. My moms an English major to and so is my bro's gf so should know better, but what can I say, I'm a slacker. Jk. Thanx for bringing it to my attention. Please please please right another chapter in "Shadows of Confusion"  
  
Everyone else thanx for your reviews this chappie will be mostly at Duncan's party. Ok to the chapter  
  
P.S. thought I would be awesome if I did I don't own any of the x-men. Just the plot  
  
"Kurt ah told you tah watch that tail, it's whipping around the whole backseat." Rogue gave her brother a smack on the arm.  
  
"Sorry sis it has a mind of it's own." As it to prove Kurt's point, his tail began repeatedly poking Rogue in the shoulder before finally settling back to its favorite spot around Kitty's waist.  
  
The X-teens were heading over to Duncan Matthews party and since Scott refused to take the X-van everyone was piled into his little convertible. He was driving and Jean was sitting in the passengers' seat, which was normal. In the backseat however it was utter chaos. Rogue and Bobby were jammed against the car doors, fighting to regain their seats, while Evan, Kurt and Kitty (Kitty was in Kurt's lap) were fighting just as hard to keep their own seats in the middle.  
  
"Guys cool it your gonna trash my car." Scott yelled from the front seat. "Look we're here everyone out before we have no ride to get home with."  
  
The car can to an abrupt stop and everyone jumped out and ran up to the door to Duncan's house. The sound of the party going on inside was almost deafening. Scott made to ring the doorbell before he could the door swung open and Duncan was standing in front of them.  
  
"Yo dudes what's happening? There's food over by the table, beer in the fridge, and bedrooms throughout the house, so have fun." He burped and the smell of alcohol wafted through the air.  
  
"Beer?" Kitty asked timidly.  
  
"Well you don't have to drink it pretty Kitty." He said making a pouting face. He turned to jean. "Hey Jean, Meet me in my room later."  
  
"Get over yourself Duncan." She pushed passed him into the house followed closely by Scott and the rest of the X-men.  
  
They found the house packed with people (except freshman of course.) Most were dancing in the living room, some were out on the balcony, and occasionally two people could be seen slipping off to the many bedrooms. When the entered the living room Liz Phair's song "Why Can't I" was playing.  
  
"I love this song." Kitty squealed and pulled Kurt onto the dance floor.  
  
"But ze food." Kurt made one last grab for the snack table before finally allowing Kitty to drag her wherever her heart desired.  
  
"I'm with Kitty." Jean said, and dragged Scott into the crowd.  
  
"Well I think it is time we make a dent in the munchies." Evan sauntered over to the food table.  
  
"Works for me." Bobby followed him, leaving Rogue by herself.  
  
"Well Ah might as well go to." She sighed and walked over to the table where the boys were gorging themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt and Kitty were having the time of their lives, they both loved to dance so they were content to do that for several hours. Kitty laughed as Kurt did his trademark dance. Then the song ended and Brittany Spears' song "I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman" began to play. Kurt pulled Kitty very, very close to him, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Finally, a slow song." He whispered into her ear as she laid her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around her neck, and unbeknownst to anyone else, so was his tail. Kitty smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth and the soft touch of his fur. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Something vrong Leib?" Kurt asked, a little surprised by the sudden movement.  
  
"Nothing fuzzy," Kitty blushed a little. "It's just."  
  
"Just vat?"  
  
"I love you." The words came out off her mouth before she knew what she was saying. She looked into his beautiful eyes, wondering how mad he was inside. To her surprise he smiled, and took her hands in his own.  
  
"I love you to Katzchen."  
  
Despite herself Kitty felt a tear streak down her cheek, and she laughed as Kurt brushed it away with a kiss.  
  
"Duncan get the hell off me!"  
  
Their moment was broken as Jean's cry came from across the room. Duncan had her by the wrist and was trying to drag her into an empty bedroom. Scott was on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Kurt we have to help Jean." Kitty cried. Kurt nodded in agreement and they hurried into the group of people now clustering around Duncan and his hostage.  
  
When they reached the center of the group they found Jean, struggling against Duncan's hold. It was simple to tell Duncan was drunk. He was fighting off Evan, Bobby, and Rogue, and was doing a pretty good job of it. Evan already had one black eye and had just received another when a kick to the stomach knocked the wind out of him. Duncan wasn't usually a match for this number of people, especially X-men, but in his drunken rage his brain couldn't register the stain he was putting on his body. A figure flew through air and Rogue landed unconscious next to Scott. Bobby was the only one left.  
  
"That's it." Kurt said, and launched himself at Duncan. He landed on the senior's back and started ripping at the older boys hair. Duncan cried out in rage, releasing Jean's wrist and began clawing at Kurt trying to get a hold of him. Bobby took advantage of Duncan's vulnerable moment and rushed at him; but just as Bobby got near him, Duncan got a hold of Kurt's arm and used him like a baseball bat to knock Bobby away. The two landed on the floor, unconscious, in the small pile of X-men already down.  
  
Kitty looked around at her friends all unconscious except for Jean, who lay crumpled on the floor in shock.  
  
"Hey Ass Hole!!" She stepped forward  
  
"What's wrong Pretty Kitty, you want to play to? Come on give me a kiss."  
  
He puckered his lips and stumbled towards her, trying to get her into a bear hug. Kitty ducked as his armed swung around but grabbed nothing but air. As his arms parted Kitty came up with a palm strike to the chin, which knocked him back a few feet. His drunken featured turned into a scowl and he ran at her. When he got a few feet away from her, Kitty grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind him, using his own momentum to send him flipping to the ground flat on his back. He stayed on the ground for a while and Kitty turned. She walked a few steps forward and heard him stand back up and charge at her one time. She turned on a dime and sent him flying with a spinning back kick to the chest, this time he lay unconscious.  
  
"Where's the phone?" She looked up at the thirty people standing with their mouths hanging open, eyes wide in shock. They pointed as one to the cordless phone on the counter.  
  
"Professor?" She spoke into the phone, losing a bit of her previous adrenaline rush. "Can you come pick us up?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-men had all gathered in the rec room, most sporting ice packs and others sporting bruised egos. The Professor, Logan, Ororo, and Hank were standing in the front of the room, glaring at the students that sat before them.  
  
"I can't tell you how disappointed I am with all of you." The Professor finally spoke. " I was told by each and every one of you that nothing would go wrong. I gave you my trust and you threw it away. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
" It was all Duncan's fault, Professor." Jean chimed in first. " He was drunk and tried to. to." She trailed off  
  
"Tried to what Red." Logan looked at her  
  
"Please Logan don't make me say it."  
  
"What Jean is trying to say," Scott cut in. "Is that we were just protecting a team mate.  
  
"And you did a wonderful job of it." Logan snarled  
  
"Logan." Ororo put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but he shrugged her off.  
  
"As far as I can see the only one who actually did anything was Kitty (great job by the way half-pint) because it's hard to fight when you're unconscious."  
  
Xavier cut in. "Though your intentions were good, I still will not condone violence when not completely necessary, and especially not with humans. Scott what if your glasses had fallen off and blasted an onlooker or even Mr. Matthews? You have all learned to control your powers quite well but accidents still happen, and the world still has not fully accepted mutants. One wrong move and all we have worked for could be erased. For the time being all of you are grounded. You will go to school, and then come home straight after for extra danger room sessions with Logan for the next two weeks. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now for the rest of the day you are free to relax and rest yourselves. I am sure most of you could use the break."  
  
They all rushed out the door, muttering their thanks. Kitty grabbed Kurt's arm as they left the room.  
  
"Come on Fuzzy," She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Lets do 'rest up' in the Hammock."  
  
Well that is the third chapter. I'm not sure if I spelled "Leib" right or not so if I didn't I'm sorry.I don't really have much to say except I hope you like it and please please please review. Have a great life ^_^  
  
-Mark 


	4. Dates and old freinds

Hey everyone I am cranking out the fourth chapter for this fic so I can get my mind off this awful orientation thing for my school I was told I was hosting tonight. Oh well.  
  
ParkerFloyde: I agree that it is very OOC for the x-team to go down so easily but I needed Kitty to show off a little more. I really appreciate the fact that you gave my fic a shout out in your notes, thanx a lot. If anyone reads this and isn't reading ParkerFloyde's fic "So You Want to Be a Star" (which I doubt because any Kurtty fan must have found this treasure trove of fan fics.) read it. It's awesome. By the way I did some research on the Mojoverse on the site uncannyxmen.net so now I understand most of which I asked you about before.  
  
Duo Izumi: I didn't use Selene and the Hellfire club because I didn't want to have to be bounded by the characteristics already written about them. I wanted to make my own characters so I could make them act my way without making them OOCs. Thanx for your reviews.  
  
Alpha Draconis1:Thanx for the spelling update, now I wont worry.  
  
RedLion2: Thanx for the awesome review. I'm glad you like my story so far. I reread my story so far and I noticed how many mistakes in the grammar and spelling department I made, so I'm going to try extra hard to remedy that in this chapter. I know Logan seems a little OOC but I just like the idea of him being the protective parent to Kitty, and your right in thinking that I didn't figure him to be happy about the X-men loosing. I'm very glad to hear that you are cranking out another chapter. I love your story. EVERYONE READ "SHADOWS OF CONFUSION" BY REDLION2 IT REALLY KICKS ASS.  
  
Without further or dew, chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Good job out there today." Logan said as the X-teens limped out of the danger room.  
  
"Ugh. I am so soar." Kitty whimpered as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
"If Ah ever see that god damn room again Ah'll scream." Rogue sighed as she followed her roommate.  
  
"Is it possible for your teeth to be tired?" Bobby asked as he reached the door to his room.  
  
"Come on guys, where are your game faces." Scott's enthusiastic remark was greeted with many glares and a pillow to his face.  
  
It was the last day of their two weeks of being grounded and tensions were running high. Everyone was getting very sick of being cooped up in the mansion all day, and the extra danger room sessions weren't helping. It was getting to a point where going to school was a blessing.  
Finally it was over. This last danger room session had marked the end of imprisonment, and the X-teens had big plans for the night. Jean and Scott had a double date with Kurt and Kitty and the four were going to dinner and a movie. Bobby had a date with a girl in his math class and was going ice-skating. Evan and Rogue, to everyone's surprise, were going out together as well. Logan was heading off to Canada for the weekend (of course he wasn't saying why). Hank had a meeting with some fellow scientists, and Ororo and her sister were going for a ladies night out. That left the Professor home alone to catch up on his reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampira sat in her office contemplating her plan of attack. She leaned over her desk and pressed the speakerphone button on the intercom.  
  
"Mister Zanna, come in here." She sat back in her chair as a guard walked through the door.  
  
"Yes my queen?" He bent down on one knee, his head bowed.  
  
"It will be tonight, Mister Zanna, ready the rest of your men." She smiled as he left the room with a quiet "of course my queen"  
  
Finally all my patience will pay off. She thought. Charles Xavier will finally fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so totally excited for tonight!" Kitty squealed as she threw outfit after outfit on the ground. She had been in her closet for three hours trying to figure out what to ware. Over on her bed Rogue sighed.  
  
"Yeah, me to." She said sadly  
  
"Rogue?" Kitty sat next to her roommate. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah dunno. It's just, Ah really like Evan, and Ah really want him to like me. But what could ever happen between us with my powers? Ah mean Ah can't even touch him, don't you think he'll get bored. He'll want to do something eventually. Yah know what Ah mean?"  
  
Kitty looked at her friend's crestfallen face and smiled.  
  
"Rogue are you really that naïve? The only reason he would have asked you out would be if he really likes you, and I've seen the way he looks at you. He's crazy about you. Do you really think he's just gonna get bored and give up? Yeah right. You have to believe in yourself a little more."  
  
Rogue looked at her roommate, her best friend, and her teammate and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kitty."  
  
"No problem, but now that that is settled we have another problem. What are we going to ware?"  
  
The girls receded into the closet, throwing out more and more clothing onto the already covered floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready?" Scott asked as he took Jeans arm.  
  
"Yes I am." The to walked out the door, arms linked.  
  
"Aww, they're so cute." Kitty watched the couple make their way to the garage and followed with Kurt.  
  
"They're cute?!" Kurt looked at her with mock shock.  
  
"You know what I mean fuzzy." Kitty laughed and gave him a playful smack on the arm.  
  
"I love you Leibe." Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist and put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I love you to Kurt."  
  
The two walked through the door and found Scott and Jean waiting in the car for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Rogue." Evan said smiling.  
  
" Evan will you slow down, where are we going?"  
  
"To the park." Evan called over his shoulder.  
  
Rogue and Evan finally reached the park and Rogue was greeted by an unexpected surprise. Her eyes widened as she saw Evan walk over to a beautiful picnic set up. There was a blanket on the ground and a basket beside it. Evan must have come here just before hand because everything was already set up. There was fried chicken, potato salad, fruit brownies, and plenty of other food as well.  
  
"You did all this?" Rogue looked at Evan and smiled.  
  
"Don't get too excited, I ordered the food from that restaurant down the street."  
  
The two of them sat down for a pleasant dinner together under the stars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xavier sat in his office reading his book. It had been an extremely long two weeks with all the X-men in the institute. He was starting to wonder who was punished more, his students or himself. He looked out the window and smiled at this. This was what he was meant to do. He was meant to help these children, and he would continue to do it until the day he died.  
  
Suddenly the presence of an unknown mind entered his head. Then another, and another, there were at least fifty people. They had already gotten past the main defenses and were on their way to his study. He felt into their mind. They were working for someone, but their bosses name was protected behind a mental wall. Then he felt the presence of a familiar mind. One he had had only one encounter with, but one encounter was more then enough. He turned to face the door as it was forced open.  
  
"Hello lova." Vampira purred. "I've come home to play."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That movie vas so cool." Kurt said as the four ate dinner.  
  
"You're telling me." Scott agreed. "It was great."  
  
"It was totally scary." Kitty shivered at the thought.  
  
"Yeah it was." Jean nodded.  
  
"You girls were practically in our laps the entire time."  
  
"Zats vhy it vas so great." Kurt laughed and put his arm around Kitty who, along with Jean, had blushed slightly.  
  
They had had a great evening so far. The movie had been fun (for Kurt and Scott especially) and now they were just finishing up dinner over coffee and desert. They all had had many laughs as they talked about life at the mansion, Duncan's party, and other miscellaneous things.  
  
"Remember that time Bobby iced Logan's motorcycle's breaks?" Scott laughed.  
  
"Zat vas priceless."  
  
"I wonder how Rogue and Evan are doing on their date." Kitty blurted out randomly.  
  
"I would say it's safe to bet their doing pretty well." Jean said with a slight smile  
  
"Those to have been pretty friendly lately huh?"  
  
"That's no the half of it." Kitty laughed.  
  
"Vell for now lets concentrate on our date." Kurt smiled as he pulled Kitty's chair a little closer to his own.  
  
The rest of the evening went on much like this, until it got late and they decided to head home. As they drove home the group's momentum started to die down. While they were halfway back to the institute Jean turned around to look at Kurt and Kitty, who hadn't been talking much since they got in the car. She smiled at the sight of the two asleep. Kurt was leaning against the door with his arms and his tail wrapped around Kitty, who was resting her head against his chest. Jean sat back in her seat.  
  
"They make a really cute couple." She said to Scoot who answered by resting his arm around her shoulder and pulling he closer.  
  
"Their not the only cute thing around here."  
  
Jean smiled wider and laid her head on his chest as they entered the gate to the Xavier institute. When they parked the car Kitty and Kurt woke up from their nap. They walked to the front door to find Evan, Rogue, and Bobby just reaching it as well. They all muttered sleepy hellos Scott pulled open the door and walked in.  
  
Inside the mansion was extremely quiet. Ororo and Hank wouldn't be back until later that night, but usually the Professor sensed when they got close to the mansion and greeted them at the door. Tonight, however, it was perfectly quiet.  
  
"PRFESSOR?" Scott called out, no answer. "Jean?"  
  
"I just ran a scan." Jean answered him, knowing what he was asking of her. "He isn't in the house, He isn't even in Bayville."  
  
~~~~***~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~  
  
NOTES  
  
Well that's it for chapter four. I hope you all like it and I really hope my grammer is better. I reread it but I might have missed something, hopefully not. In case anyone was wondering I got the "Hello Lova" thing from Mina in " The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" Another great movie by the way, Mina Harker kicks ass. Well it is late and I have to get up early for a cross-country lesson (horseback riding in case u were wondering) so good night for now.  
  
-Mark ^_^ 


	5. Saving Privet Charles

Ok I'm back from a little break sorry it took me a while to write this chapter but I get distracted very easily. I was listening to EvenEscence and just started to randomly sing every song on the C.D. to make a long story short it got stuck in my head and I started singing and I can't sing and write at the same time I guess. Um. just to clear some things up when I said "fruit brownies" when I was describing the picnic, I was really trying to say "fruit (comma) brownies" just one of my many spelling mistakes. sorry. Oh well thanx for my very nice reviews.  
  
RedLion2: You just became my favorite reviewer. You are sooo right, horses are most definitely, the best animals ever. I ride mostly English but every so often I ride western at school. It's a lot of fun. Glad to hear my grammar and spelling were better (except for the fruit brownies ^_^) but then the homophones come in. Ugh. sometimes I wish Chinese were my first language. Jk. Also glad to hear you liked the Kurtty fluff. I have a big thing for fluff. Can't wait for your new chapter on Monday. "SHADOWS OF CONFUSION" ROKS!  
  
Pyro-Babe: my other number one reviewer. Horseback ridding roks you should try it some time. In my opinion it is the best sport ever thought of by mankind, but that's just me ^_^. I live in C.T. Cross-country is like riding in a big field and jumping over jumps like big logs and trees and things of the like. Anyway glad you like the fic and glad that I kick ass, you do to. By the way did you like Hershey park? I went there a couple of weeks ago for the first time and loved it. My friend and I did the great bear roller coaster like ten times in two days. The racing one was really cool too.  
  
Everyone else thanks for reviewing my fic I really appreciate it. Without further or do  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
When Xavier woke, up he found himself out of his wheelchair and sitting on the floor of a strange room. His hands and arms were shackled to a steel post sticking out of the carpeting, and his ankles were chained together. He recognized the round room as the office of Vampira, he had been here once before and it had not been a pleasant experience. Memories of his previous encounter with the mutant leach came back quickly. Selene, her daughter Vampira, the Hellfire group, and a request for Charles to join them; he had declined and Selene hadn't been happy. He had escaped, though not unscathed. His hand trailed up to his neck where it found the two puncture marks left there years ago, forever hidden from his students. He let the chains pull his arm back down as the room's only door opened and Vampira walked into the room.  
  
"Well it seems my guest is finally awake." She smiled as she strode up to him.  
  
"Why have you brought me here Vampira?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Charles?" She purred, bending down to stroke his cheek. "You slipped through my mothers fingers, I wasn't about to let you slip through mine."  
  
She stood up and walked over to her desk hopped onto it and crossed her legs, looking back at the man chained on the ground.  
  
"Besides," She licked her lips. "Your blood was just so delicious, I've been dying for the rest of it.  
  
"If you wanted to kill me why haven't you done it yet?" He looked up at her and scowled.  
  
"Now, now Charles, I don't want to kill you. Not yet anyway. No, no, I need to use you for bait to get the rest of your little goody goodies to come to me. Then I can take out the X-men, and get my revenge on you all in one stroke. Everyone wins.oh except you; you'll be dead, for now we just wait. But. I think I'll take one little taste to pass the time." She smiled, bearing her fangs, and walked towards her cringing victim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don'tpanicDon'tpanicDon'tpanic." Kitty had been pacing back and forth for the past hour since it was confirmed that the professor was missing. "Everything'sfineit'sallgoodeverything'sgood."  
  
"Keety." Kurt tried to get her attention but got no answer. "KEETY!"  
  
"Huh?" She looked up.  
  
"Breathe."  
  
"Oh.ok." She started taking deep rasping breaths. Kurt sighed and walked over to Jean who had just come back from cerebro.  
  
"Any luck?" She looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"No, I keep getting a clearer reading every time, but then at the last second I loose it. I'm new at cerebro."  
  
Ororo walked into the room at that moment. She was holding a piece of tattered cloth.  
  
"I think I know where the Professor is being held." She announced triumphantly.  
  
Everyone in the room looked up at her, shock on their faces.  
  
"Well?" They all said as one. "Tell us!"  
  
"I found this scrap of material in Charles' office." She held up the cloth  
  
"So?" Scott shrugged.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken this is the same material used in the costumes of the Hellfire group." She paused as the teens looked at her, shock and confusion on their faces.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ororo sighed and explained.  
  
"The Hellfire group is a worldwide group of humans and mutants alike, who use their political and physical power to get what they want in life. There is only one branch I would think would have enough power to take the Professor, and that would be the New York branch. Selene used to be the Black queen of that branch, but now I think her daughter Vampira took over. What she would want with the Professor I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past her to kidnap him. And I would just about bet that that is where we could find him."  
  
"That's great." Kitty squealed. "Lets go and kick some Hellfire ass."  
  
"But we're not even sure if the Professor is really there." Scott looked up and the group's happiness fell a little. Ororo took care of that again.  
  
"I believe that if Jean runs a quick scan of the New York Hellfire branches address with cerebro, we will find more promising results."  
  
The team disbanded for an hour or so until Jean came back with a very large grin.  
  
"It worked, he's there. The Professor is in New York, at the Hellfire club mansion."  
  
An hour later the X-jet could be seen flying over the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're here." Vampira purred from behind her desk as the sound off battle came from the upper levels of the Hellfire building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Scott watch it!" Bobby yelled and iced the agent that was coming up from behind Scott.  
  
"Whoa, thanks Bobby." Scott waved and blasted another agent coming at him.  
  
Jean came to stand by his side and sent three more agents flying with a telekinetic blast.  
  
"I can sense the Professor." She said, as she blocked a laser shot with a telekinetic shield. "He's on the floor below us."  
  
"Good." Scott sent out another optic blast and two more agents went down. "We have to get down there."  
  
The X-men ran down the hall when they reached a group of twenty agents with swords, all ready to attack.  
  
"Come on ass holes." Evan sent out a barrage of spikes at several agents trapping two of them against the wall.  
  
Chaos ensued. Bobby made a cage of ice and trapped a group of five agents, they tried to hack it to pieces with their swords but Jean quickly used her telekinesis to take the weapons from them and deposited them near the wall. Scott sent an optic blast at an agent trying to attack Evan from behind, Evan waved him a thank you as he took out a spike and used it as a sword to fight off another one. Rogue had her hands full with one agent who was trying to hack her to pieces with two katanas (traditional Japanese swords). With the full body suit and facemask there was not an ounce of flesh for her to touch.  
  
"Damn it." She shouted as dodged a swing to her midsection. "Evan, a little help."  
  
Evan looked up at her and shot out a spike that grazed the agent's arm and tore a piece of his costume away. Rogue took her chance. She dodged a swing to her head by jumping to the side and brought her hand up to his now slightly exposed skin. The agent let out a cry and collapsed as Rogue got a rush of memories, emotions, and feelings. She stopped a moment as the agent's thoughts flooded her head. Rogue fought for control but stopped as she found a thought that interested her.  
  
"Guys we have to get out of here NOW!" Rogue shouted and grabbed Evan's hand.  
  
"What? What to you mean? We have to help the Professor." Evan fought against her hold but Rogue turned to face him, her gloved hand still firmly clamped around his.  
  
"That guy, the one I drained, he had a thought."  
  
"Well yeah, most people do."  
  
"No, he had a thought about that Vampira person. She took the Professor to lure us here. It's a trap, we have to go."  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice."  
  
Evan and Rogue rounded up the other X-men. They had the team together and were ready to leave, but two members were missing.  
  
"Where are Kurt and Kitty?" Scott looked around.  
  
"There!"  
  
The group turned to look at where Bobby was pointing. Kitty had her sais out and was taking on three agents at once. The Team made to help her when another group of agents came upon them. Kitty however didn't need their help at all. She blocked one swing from an agent's sword with her sais and gave the attacker a side kick in the stomach, which sent him to the ground unconscious. She gave another one two blows to the torso with the hilt of her sais and stomped on his instep, making him cry out in pain before becoming silent from a stepstool kick to the head. Kitty turned to face the third attacker and was extremely thankful that her power was the ability to phase as the sword sliced through her waist but harmed nothing. The agent looked at the weapon, confused, and looked back up to see a fist coming towards him. He was on the ground before he could make a sound.  
  
"Bastard." Kitty spat on his unconscious body. "Try to slice me will you."  
  
"Ahhhhh."  
  
Kitty turned to the direction the scream came from. She saw Kurt lying on the ground, a large gash across his cheek, an agent was poised above him a sword raised over his head ready to impale his furry victim.  
  
"KURT!"  
  
Suddenly impulse took over and before Kitty knew what was happening she grabbed one of her sais and hurled it at the agent. It landed dead center, right in his heart. Suddenly it was as if the world was in slow motion. Kitty watched as the agent's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked down at the weapon sticking out of his chest and his hands trailed up to the hilt. A stream of blood dripped from his mouth as he fell backward onto the floor, never to move again.  
  
"Kitty." Kurt stood up as the rest of the X-men, having defeated their previous distraction, hurried over to them. " You killed him."  
  
"Oh my God." Kitty whispered, looking at her hands, and then to the man now dead on the ground. "Oh my God."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampira smiled as she looked at the monitor. The X-men were ushering the one called Kitty, out of the building. The girl was in shock.  
  
"Well Charles your little students might have been able to figure out my little plan, but maybe the day wasn't a total waste after all. It seems as though your little Kitty Cat might just have the killer instinct of a perfect agent. I'll have to remember to keep her alive."  
  
Xavier looked up at the woman starring at him.  
  
"You will never get the X-men you bitch."  
  
The smile faded from the Vampires lips. She walked over to him and brought back her hand. The Professor crumbled under the force of her blow but looked back up at her, anger bubbling up inside him.  
  
"Don't make me angry Charles or I might just not be able to control my lust for your blood."  
  
She kicked him in the stomach before leaving the room.  
  
'The X-men will fall.' She thought as she walked down the hallway. 'And I will be in control once and for all.'  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes. Okay so finally done with chapter 5. I am very happy with the way this chapter turned out. I didn't get any fluff in this one, which I am a little sad about, but I am pleased with the action so it evens out. I decided that I really wanted the Hellfire club to become part of this fic. As far as I know Selene never had a daughter, Vampira is still all mine. I left a little bit of a cliffhanger. I have become everything I hate. DOWN WITH CLIFFHANGERS. Jk if you like em far be it from me to tell you otherwise. Ok I am just going to reread this quickly and then post it for all my wonderful fans (I hope your fans). Have a great life guys and keep reviewing. It builds my confidence. LOL. Bye for now  
  
-mark 


	6. Kurt helps out

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I've been really busy with school lately. On the plus side I am no longer a lowly freshman, BUT AN ALL POWERFUL SOPHMORE, WITH POWER OVER ALL. Well maybe not but I'm still not a freshman. Yay! I also got caught up talking to Chelsea Crowel so this is even later cause she makes me go into fits of laughter. SO anyway here is the chapter thanks for your reviews and all.  
  
Pyro-Babe: always brightens my day to get your reviews *gives Pyro-Babe a hug after munching on cookie* Thanks for your reviews. I am always glad to talk about horseback riding ^_^  
  
RedLion2: Glad you liked the last chapter. To answer your question I have a quarter-horse (Blaze) and a Thoroughbred (Karen). They are both wonderful, though at the moment Blaze has a leg injury(. I love jumping, to me it's like the best thing in the world and trail riding just rocks in general. You have a Morgan really, I love Morgans the horses at my school are Morgan Belgium crosses. OK I have to say bye because ei could talk about this forever an di should really write my fic. Lol PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE "SHADOWS OF CONFUSION"  
  
Duo Izumi: I was figuring that if Vampira was draining him of half his blood every day Charles might be just a little too weak to do much. But thanx for the review, your keeping me on my toes  
  
Nightcrawler03: Glad to talk to you online tonight it was fun thanks for the reviews and the addresses for the Kurtty fics. Anymore would of course be appreciated.  
  
Sally: you know you rock I definitely have to come spend some time with you guys over a weekend. Ok so onto the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~*~**  
  
It had been two days since the attack and retreat on Vampira's club and the X-men were still resting up after the battle. Rogue was still trying to get memories of the agent she had touched out of her head; and everyone had a few cuts and bruises. Scott was sporting a bruised ego and could be heard muttering 'We could have taken those guys, why'd we go?' For the most part everyone was pretty much ok except for Kitty who hadn't said anything on the way back from New York. Since they had gotten home Kitty had locked herself in her room and had not been seen since. No one wanted to disturb her, knowing she was still very upset. Rogue had moved in with Jean to give her some space and Ororo brought up food and left it out side Kitty's door for her but, but she never ate it. Kurt had tried to go see her but Logan stopped him.  
  
"Give her sometime Elf," he said with an understanding, almost kind tone. "The first kill's never easy."  
  
Everyone was worried but in the mean time they had to work on their plan of attack. At the moment the group was gathered in the rec room thinking off possible ways to rescue their captured Professor.  
  
"Look, we know Vampira is expecting us, there is no way to change that," Scott began. "We just have to go in there and be ready for whatever they've got to throw at us."  
  
Ororo frowned. "We can't just barge in with fists flying. For one there is too much of a chance that she has some secret weapon that we don't know about. And two, there is also another big chance that she'll hurt Charles."  
  
She looked around at the group and saw a mix of nods and shakes of heads. Logan snarled and moved away from the wall he'd been leaning on.  
  
"For all we know she already did. That bitch kidnapped Chuck and we can't just sit here and do nothing. Even if she does have some god damn secret weapon or some other crap like that, there is no way we'll know until we go in there and see." He snarled a little as he spoke, getting caught up in the heat of the moment. "I'm with blaster boy over there. We've just gotta go in and take whatever she can throw at us."  
  
The rest of the people sitting in the room agreed and Ororo sighed.  
  
"If everyone is against me then I guess I have no other choice. It's late now though, so let's get some rest and talk about this tomorrow."  
  
Everyone agreed with that and made their way up the long flight of stares to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt looked at the door handle he was about to turn. He was so tired and wanted nothing better then to go to sleep but he was so worried about Kitty. He looked over to her door and sighed. He couldn't stand not being able to help her while she was so upset. Not being able to hold her, to tell her that it would be alright. His hand dropped back to his side and he walked over to her door, and turned the door handle slowly and silently.  
  
The room was totally dark, which was no problem for Kurt's eyes but to anyone else it would have been perfectly pitch black. He made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. He heard someone sobbing slightly and saw Kitty, curled up in the fetal position on the edge of her bed. She stirred slightly as he stepped on a hair brush and let out a slight grunt of pain.  
  
"Kurt?" She asked, not looking up from her bed.  
  
He didn't say anything but walked over to the bed and lay down next to her, wrapping both arms and tail around her slender form and rocked her gently. She continued to sob, but Kurt noticed a definite calmness come over her. They stayed there for several hours before Kitty finally fell asleep. Kurt smiled as she relaxed in his arms, and soon followed her to dream land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kitty awoke the first thing she noticed was someone lying next to her. Then she remembered how Kurt had come in the night before and stayed with her. She didn't move, not wanting to wake him, not wanting to make this moment end. It was the first time she had stopped crying since.since. She let out a small sob as she remembered why she had been crying so much. Kurt stirred as he felt her body jerk slightly as she inhaled sharply.  
  
"Shhh shh," He cooed softly, trying to comfort her. "It's alvright, it's alvright."  
  
He sat there stroking her hair for awhile and Kitty soon calmed down enough to talk.  
  
"It's.*sniff* not alright.*sniff* it will never be alright." She sat up and turned away from him. "Kurt I *sniff* killed someone. That *sniff* doesn't just go away. I'm evil."  
  
"Katzchen, look at me." Kurt said while cupping her chin and bringing her head around to face him. "That vas not your fault, all you did was act on impulse. Anyvone else vould have done the same thing in your situation. He vas evil and you are not. I vont let you zink you are."  
  
Kitty began to sob again and leaned in closer to Kurt.  
  
"How am I not evil?" She asked through tears. "If I'm alive and he's dead, and my sai is stained with his blood, what do you say to that?"  
  
Kurt brought her closer to him and wrapped her in the tightest hug he could muster, silent tears beginning to stream down his own cheeks.  
  
"I say best friend, the best person I know in the vorld, saved my life, and she could never be evil."  
  
She looked as though she was going to speak but Kurt put a finger to her lips to stop her.  
  
"I'm not done Katzchen." He said, taking his fingers away. You are the kindest, most charitable person I know, and I vont stand to listen to you call yourself evil."  
  
Their eyes met. Kurt was still holding her chin in his hand, his tail curled around her waist. He smiled a wide mischievous smile as he looked into her fragile blue spheres, still wet with tears but no longer quivering under her constant sobs.  
  
"And besides," He said as he kissed away a tear on her cheek. "How could such a great kisser be evil?"  
  
Kitty smiled at this and gave him a playful smack on the arm. But he didn't let go, and Kitty could do nothing but close her eyes as he bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. His hands traveled up her back and began twirling her hair in odd ways as his tail stroked her slightly exposed abdomen.  
  
How does he make everything better? Kitty thought as he deepened the already passionate kiss. First I'm bawling like a baby, and then he comes in and all my troubles fly away  
  
She decided not to worry about that at the moment and began to move her hands up and down his back, tangling his fur in tantalizing ways that Kurt didn't think were possible. He whispered something in German in her ear and began to nibble lightly on Kitty's neck, biting softly with his fangs. Kitty giggled as her continued to bite softly, and then she started to laugh.and laugh..and laugh. Finally she was doubled over in laughter and looked down to see Kurt's tail had moved from her calf and was now tickling her rib cage.  
  
"HA.ha, KURT, stop it. I . can't.breath."  
  
Finally Kurt let her go and Kitty sat back up, still laughing slightly.  
  
"I love you my night in fuzzy armor." She smiled at him. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."  
  
"Anytime, Katzchen." He grinned. "But since your ok now. lets get back to vat ve were doing, Ja?"  
  
He moved to lay back down on the bed but Kitty stood up.  
  
"Not now fuzzy I'm way too hungry."  
  
"Fine," Kurt stood up, a look of mock sadness on his face. "Later then."  
  
Before Kitty could answer his tail had snuck up the back of her shirt, and began playing with the clasp of her bra.  
  
"Kurt, stop it." She laughed, and swatted his tail away.  
  
Kurt just smiled and continued to laugh as he managed to undo the clasp and dragged the bra right out from under her shirt.  
  
"Ahhh, Kurt!" Her cry was met by the sound of laughter and the smell of brimstone. "Ok elf, if that's how you want to play it then by all means let the games begin."  
  
She phased through the door and into the hallway only to find Evan, Bobby, Rogue, Scott, and Jean leaning up against her door.  
  
"Uh hi Kitty," Evan said a little embarrassed. "Feeling better."  
  
My face is up here perv," She said as Evan (slightly red) looked dup from her now free chest. "But yes I am. Now if all you peeping toms will excuse me, I have an elf to kill."  
  
She walked away and Jean laughed out loud.  
  
"I don't know how he does it," She began. "But Kurt always fixes any situation we have."  
  
"I know what you mean." Scott replied. "At least he doesn't steal my bras."  
  
They all laughed at this and made their way down stairs to get something to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Vampira twirled her hair as she looked down at the bald man lying helplessly on the ground, drained all of but the life essential blood.  
  
"Your little X-men will come back for you Charles." She purred to the unconscious Professor. "And when they do, I will be ready and waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes.  
  
Ok I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but school is murder./ at least I'm not insane like my friend who is taking all AP classes. Ugh can u imagine. Ok so I didn't add any action because I really want more Kurrty fluff. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I just did an entire chapter of action so ya know what. Next chapter I'll even it out. Ok I think spelling and everything is ok. I'm sorry if it's not. By the I didn't get my info on the first kill from experience so if It doesn't hurt that much, I'm sorry but I just figured it would. Ok so enough of that time to load and do my HW. Have a great night.  
  
-Mark 


	7. Vampira's lair revisited

Ok Ok I know what your thinking, I have been horrible about writing, but I promise I have an excuse. For some reason I can't log into fanfiction.net on my schools desk top but now I'm home for thanksgiving break so I want to get in at least three chapters in my week and a half here at my wonderful home! But anyway on logged on now and I'm ready to write cause I just finished my term for English yay! So I am going to try and make this a nice long chapter tonight. So let me get going, but first some shout outs!  
  
RedLion 2: thanx for reviewing I'm glad you liked the fic so far. I did read chapter nine and I loved it. I also loved chapter ten and loved that as well though I'm missing your wonderful fluffy Kurrtyness.  
  
Cassie-bear01: you horseback ride? English, western? Jumper, hunter, eventer? I'm only asking cause I ride also eventing all the way. Glad you like the fic  
  
Padfoot-girl54: can't wait to see you in what 8 days now? I'm glad you like my fic cuz, and about my other one.um I might post it, but I want to finish this one first. Hugz  
  
Everyone else, you all kick so much ass that everyone else's assess are swollen. In fact, don't kick any more ass, it's not nice but you guys and gals are awesome anyway. Ok here we go my first chapter in a while I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get back here elf or I'll have Mr. Logan make me a new blue rug." Kitty called after the laughing Kurt who still clutched her laced bra in his three fingered hands. She had been chasing him around the house twice already, both enjoying the run.  
  
"But Kitty," Kurt called over his shoulder, "Vat fun vould ze chase be if I didn't let you have ze glory of catching me yourself?"  
  
He laughed as he turned around and ran down the staircase and into the main entranceway. Kitty had stopped chasing him though and he turned around to see the reason why when he slammed into something hard and sturdy. He hit the ground with a thud and looked up to see a very angry looking Logan, holding a very red looking Kitty's bra.  
  
"Um.Herr Logan, it's not vat it looks like." Kurt crawled backwards a little bit away from Logan. Though he knew the Canadian would never kill him, severely maiming was an entirely different story.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't elf, but this ain't the time to discus it. Suit up we're goin back to Hellfire headquarters." Logan began to walk up the stairs to go tell the rest of the team when he stopped and called over his shoulder  
  
"Oh and elf. If you ever touch the Half Pint's bra again, I'll make sure you'll go through adolescence without having to worry about all those annoying hormones. If ya catch my drift."  
  
Kurt watched as the older man walked off and crossed his legs despite himself. Kitty, who had turned several shades redder at Logan's comment, laughed and kissed the blue boy on the forehead.  
  
"Come on fuzzy, lets get suited up. Don't worry, Mr. Logan can't watch us all the time can he?" Kurt suddenly perked up and gave Kitty a quick kiss before they heard a gruff voice from the top of the stairs call down  
  
"Oh yes I can!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampira smiled as she watched the monitor. The X-jet was screaming through the sky straight for Hellfire Headquarters. She heard a groan from behind her and turned to see a very gaunt looking Charles Xavier try to sit up. She moved over to his side and cupped his chin in her hand.  
  
"What's the matter Charles, feeling a little weary are we? Well don't your precious little X-men are on there way and they'll soon be joining you. I have to go prepare their surprise though. What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't great my guests at the door?"  
  
She squeezed his chin tighter before throwing it away and walking out of the room. Xavier watched as she left, before fatigue took over and he feel unconscious yet again. Meanwhile, the X-Jet had landed and it's occupants filed into the Upper level of Vampira's lair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jean, watch it!" Scott yelled as he kicked a machine gun out of an agents hand sent him flying with a low powered optic blast. Jean looked up to see a group of agents advancing on her. She lifted her hand and they flew up off the floor. Then with a wave she sent then soaring into a wall. She turned to see another agent rushing after Evan She sent him flying with a telekinetic blast. Evan turned when he heard the shout the man made and waved to Jean. She waved back before sending another agent to the wall.  
  
Wolverine was taking done agents one by one. As one came up from behind he jumped backwards, getting behind him and sending three ademantium claws through his torso. The man fell and two more came, He rolled to the side and slashed one across the chest and stabbed the other in the legs, sending him falling to the ground. He watched as five more came at him. They didn't last long.  
Finally the agents stopped coming and the X-Men looked around.  
  
"Well we showed them." Evan said Giving Kurt a high five.  
  
"I don't like this," Ororo said. "It was too easy."  
  
No sooner had the words popped out of her mouth then a voice cam eon over the intercom.  
"Very good X-Men," She purred but if you want to find your precious Charles you'll have to split up."  
  
As she spoke the floor between the X-Men began to rise up. The ground they were standing on became walls, cutting them off from each other. Vampira laughed as she heard them cry for each other. They were hers now.  
  
"Now my X-men, feel free to have a look around my lair, I have a special surprise for each of you, and I think you'll all be very interested in what I have to offer."  
  
She turned off the intercom and strode off to her office room to check on her blood. He would be all right if she just had a quick taste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Kitty and Kurt were walking along the corridor they were trapped in. it was long and wide but without many turns. Nothing had happened since they had been split up from the rest of the team. They stuck close to one another, both afraid for the others safety. After walking for about thirty minutes they came to a large round room. Pictures of people wearing Victorian garb covered the entire circumference of the room, and the hard wood floor was carpeted in red velvet. It was totally dark but as soon as they stepped into the room the lights came on in full force, almost blinding the duo. As their eyes began to adjust to the harsh light a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Hello my darlings how do you like my home so far." Vampira voice spit threw the wall-mounted speakers like acid.  
  
"Vat are you playing at Vampira?" Kurt yelled, looking around the room.  
  
"I just wanted to surprise my dear friend Charles' wonderful X-men with a little treat. I would like you both to meet Cobra."  
  
As the intercom line went dead they heard doors open up behind them. A slender man wearing a green leather body suit was standing in the doorway. His face was that of a serpent's. He had no nose but instead just two narrow slits where it should have been. His eyes were the color of urine and had narrow vertical pupils. His ears were the size of dinner plates and angled in a heart shape fashion where they finally connected to his shoulders. Every so often his long, forked tongue stuck out of his mouth. "That's different," Kitty said, shuddering as he took a step forward.  
  
Then they heard another door open from behind them and they turned to see a large mass of agents rush into the room. There were about fifteen of them.  
  
"I'll take Herr Cobra." Kurt said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Cobra, who turned around and backhanded Kurt in the head, sending him flying.  
  
Kitty ran at the agents who had come to help their leader. When she reached the first one she jumped up and plated a side kick to one of the agents, then using the momentum from the kick she spun herself around in the air and kicked another one with her other leg. As she landed she crouched down and spun once again, sweeping the legs out from under several agents around her.  
  
Kurt was not having as easy a time. Every time he teleported Cobra seemed to know exactly where he had gone. He teleported behind the snake man and received a back kick in the stomach. He fell to the ground as Cobra approached him and sent this furry foot into the man's mutated face. Cobra was disoriented for a second and Kurt jumped up and hit the snake again with a right cross to the jaw. But Cobra brought a knee up and slammed it into Kurt's groin before picking him up and throwing him into the wall. He then made his way towards Kitty, who spun around to take out an agent with a spinning back kick. She crouched down and kicked another one in the kneecap and then the groin. Kurt looked up from the ground when he saw Cobra through his head back all of a sudden and arched his back.  
  
"Kitty, look out!" Kurt yelled from the floor.  
  
Kitty turned to see Cobra throw his body forward and spit out a yellowish liquid. She grabbed an agent and pulled herself up. The she pushed the agent in front of her and kicked him forward into the path of the liquid. When it hit the agent his flesh began to bubble and dissolve. Cobra began to step forward when Kurt teleported on top of him, grabbing his hair and wrapping his legs around the snake's torso. Cobra elbowed him in the stomach and threw him onto the ground again. Kurt teleported to his right but Cobra knew it and punched him in the jaw. Kurt tried to teleport behind him but yet again Cobra knew he was there and whipped around his leg to smack Kurt in the head.  
  
Kitty watched as Kurt tried to teleport again and again, each time getting knocked down by the snake man. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"Kurt!" She cried to him, while dodging a blow from an agent and delivered an open palm strike to his chin. "He's a viper, he has heat sensors!"  
  
Kurt looked up from the ground and nodded at Kitty who went back to fighting the agents. Cobra lifted a keg into the air and brought it down. As it came near his face he crossed his arms over his chest and grabbed the man's foot and twisted it. Causing Cobra to hiss in pain and fall to the floor where Kurt rolled over and elbowed him in the chest. Kurt stood up quickly and grabbed the man's leg. Spinning around he used his momentum to trough the man into the wall and away from him.  
  
Kitty ran at the last agent in the room who was still standing. When she got about three feet away from him she dove to the ground hands first. She went into a handstand when she palms touched the ground and bent her knees over the last agent's shoulders. Using the momentum from the run she bent her upper body up so see was looking eye to eye with the agent and punched him in the face. The she let her body fall back and out of the handstand, taking the agent with her. The agent flipped over and landed on his back, but the way Kitty's legs had bee she ended up with her feet on either side of the mans head. Though by twisting her legs and hips she could have easily killed the man she didn't want to turn into the same monster she was before. Instead she stomped lightly on the man's face, knocking him out.  
  
She looked around to see Kurt and Cobra standing about ten feet apart from one another.  
  
"Kurt crouch down!"  
  
As Kurt obliged and crouched down Kitty ran towards them. She ran up Kurt's back and pushed off his shoulder with her foot, launching herself towards Cobra. She twisted in the air so she was in a position where she would land feet first. She fell right behind Cobra and on her way down she grabbed his shoulders. She put her foot on his back and let herself roll onto the ground, taking him with her. When she hit the ground she pushed her leg out and sent Cobra flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Ve did it Kitty." Kurt sighed, draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah Fuzzy, we did," Kitty looked up into Kurt's golden orbs, "But we got to find the others now."  
  
"Vell ve should get going then." Kurt took her hand and planted a quick kiss on her lips before leading her to the main door and out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok now personally I'm very proud of this chapter. I don't know what you guys think but it seems pretty long to me. I tried to make it long at least, I hope it is. I need to satisfy my reader's needs. If some of Kitties moves sound familiar it s because I was watching "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation" and I love Sonya Blade's fighting style so I putt my own twist on some of her moves. I think they fit Kitty pretty well. Just to make sure no one gets mad at me I want to make sure everyone knows that I am citing The makers of that movie just in case. Well I hoped you guys like this chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait.  
  
-Mark 


End file.
